Ryu Fan Club
by Ability King KK
Summary: Little Mac would say he's a fan of Ryu's...and that's as far as it goes. But when he meets a certain fangirl of the famous fighter's she somehow makes him the second member of the Ryu Fan Club.


The sounds of battering could be heard coming from the dojo at the moment. Inside, Little Mac was busy with his training, punching the sandbag with as much force as he could muster.

Stopping for a moment to wipe the sweat off his forehead and a quick drink of water, Little Mac let out a breath.

"Man, it's been awhile since I last push myself this hard," said the young boxer out loud. He was about to return to his training when a loud voice echoed through the dojo.

"Ryu-san! Are you in here?"

Turning to the source, Little Mac saw that it was a girl who looked to be the same age as him. She had short brown hair and was wearing a short-skirted sailor uniform like one would see in a Japanese school. She was also wearing red sneakers, a red top under her uniform, red boxing gloves, a yellow bola tie, and a white headband.

Not sure who she was, Little Mac called out to her. "Um…can I help you with something?"

Looking over to see who called her, the girl smiled and made her way over. "Hi! You wouldn't happen to know if Ryu-san is here, would you?"

"As far as I know, Ryu is out somewhere in the woods. He heard that there was a waterfall and decided to train there for today," replied Little Mac with an eyebrow raised in question. Just who was this girl? Was she Ryu's sister?

"Aw man! I missed him then!" exclaimed the girl with a sigh. "I was hoping he would train with me today!"

"You know, when he comes back I could tell him you were looking for him. What was your name by the way?"

"Huh? Oh! My name's Sakura Kasugano," answered the girl with a grin.

The boxer smiled back. "I'm Little Mac."

Sakura let out a few giggles. "Nice to meet you, Mac! Anyway, I think I'm going to go find Ryu myself. Considering how he's always on the move, waiting is never an option!"

"Why exactly you looking for Ryu again? Are you his sister?" asked Little Mac, looking down at the girl.

More giggles came from Sakura. "No, I'm not his sister. I'm just a big fan of his and want him to teach me his fighting style. I kind of already have it down from imitating it, but I would really like it if he would teach me instead. He's just so cool!"

Little Mac let out a few chuckles. "I can agree that he's pretty cool. When he first arrived here I got to spar with him. I may have lost, but it was definitely worth it to go up against a fighter like Ryu."

Sakura's eyes lit up at this. "You got to spar with Ryu-san?! You're so lucky!"

"Heh, heh, I guess," replied Little Mac as he rubbed the back of his head with a gloved hand.

"Hey! You would say that you're a fan of Ryu-san, right?"

Little Mac blinked in confusion. "I suppose? I mean, I did say he was pretty cool and I have a lot of respect for him as a fellow fighter."

"Then you and me should go and find Ryu-san and then we can all spar together!" exclaimed Sakura with a beaming smile.

"…Wait, what?"

"Come on! Let's go!"

Sakura grabbed hold of Little Mac's arm, causing him to blush a bit since he's never been this close to a girl before, and started to drag him out of the dojo and towards the woods.

"H-Hey! Wait a minute, Sakura!"

"No time! Ryu-san might get away again!"

"But Sakura! Sakura!"

Of course Sakura wasn't listening. She never did when on a mission to find her idol.

 **FIN**

 **-:-**

 **OMAKE**

Sakura pouted while Little Mac looked sheepish.

"It's not fair. How can you be taller than me?!" questioned Sakura as she looked up at the 5'7" boxer.

"I'm actually just as surprised as you are, Sakura. Most everyone else I meet tend to be taller than me. Even the women!" replied Little Mac looking down at the 5'2" girl.

"Still not fair."

"Think of it this way, Sakura, at least you most likely weigh less than me. I'm 107lbs, " said Little Mac, not noticing Sakura tense up. "You're what? 90lbs?"

"…Yeah, ninety. That's about right," stated Sakura as she looked away from the confused Little Mac.

There was no way she was going to tell him that she weighed 119lbs.

 **-:-**

 **I thought it would be funny if Little Mac were ever to meet Sakura at some point. Sakura is Ryu's little fangirl and Little Mac has more of a connection with Ryu in SSB4 than any of the other Smash Fighters, so at some point the two would cross paths with each other.**

 **And yes, Sakura is a few inches shorter and a few pounds heavier than Little Mac. And as a little extra fun fact, Shulk is one inch taller than Little Mac at 5'8".**


End file.
